spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Terri Lee
Terri Lee is a detective and later lieutenant for the New York City Police Department and an ally of Spider-Man. History Clearing an innocent man Terri Lee was a detective that was assigned to investigate at the Metropolitan Museum after Mysterio (disguised as Spider-Man) stole several jewels from there. At first she believed that Spider-Man guilty until Peter Parker found some webbing from the other night and revealed that like real spider webs Spider-Man's webs dissolved after about an hour. This did not totally convince her of Spider-Man's innocence but she began to investigate the city's new hero, Mysterio. Lee eventually approached Peter Parker and asked him for his help in clearing Spider-Man's name. However, at the time Peter had decided to stop being Spider-Man and refused to help her. As Lee left she told Peter that Spider-Man would have never turned his back on someone that needed help and that after all the times he took pictures of Spider-Man it was to bad that none of his character rubbed off on him. Lee's words resonated with Peter and remembered back to why he became Spider-Man in the first place. Peter then became Spider-Man once more and helped Terri Lee discover that Mysterio was really a man named Quentin Beck whom Spider-Man had apprehended some time ago and was sent to prison which ruined his career as a special effect man that worked on movies. Terri Lee later tracked Mysterio to Wonder Studios but was quickly captured by Mysterio and suspended above a bed of spikes. Just as Mysterio dropped Lee she began to fall closer to the bed of spikes. However, Spider-Man was able to save her. Terri Lee then arrested Mysterio and Spider-Man's name was cleared. Blade When Terri Lee saw Spider-Man and Blade traveling somewhere she followed them because at this time Spider-Man had been blamed for the crimes that were commited by Michael Morbius. She followed them to EXG Electronics. Blade and Spider-Man arrived at EXG because they knew it was the only company in New York City that made the CBU chip needed to power the Neogenic Recombinator. When Spider-Man and Blade entered EXG Electronics they saw Morbius searching for a CBU chip and they fought him. At that moment Terri Lee arrived. Morbius then took Terri Lee hostage and flew through a skylight. When Morbius far enough in the air he dropped Terri but Blade was able to save her before she could hit the ground and die. As Blade set Terri on the ground he started to walk off. However, Terri pulled out her gun and pointed it at Blade. She told Blade that she was taking him to the police station because she had some questions for him. However, Blade knocked the gun out of Terri's hand and walked away. Terri Lee was later able to track Spider-Man and Blade to Blade's hideout. Spider-Man then introduced Lee to Blade and Abraham Whistler. Whistler then told Terri about vampires. However, Terri had a hard time believing him. As Spider-Man and Blade left the room Terri asked Whistler to tell her more about vampires and Blade. Terri later helped Blade set a trap for Michael Morbius at the Parker house. However, the plan backfired and Morbius ended up abducting May Parker. When Blade and Terri returned to Blade's hideout Terri voiced her concern over the safety of May. However, Blade told Terri not to feel sorry about May because they are fighting a war and in war there are casualties. After hearing this Terri asked Blade how he could be so heartless and asks if he remembers how he felt when his mother left him. Blade was saddened after hearing Terri mention his mother and Terri apologized. Blade told Terri that the ability to feel seeped out of his body several years ago. However, Terri told Blade that learning to feel again might not be as hard as he thought. Blade and Terri then kissed each other. Terri later went with Blade to help him rescue May and Felicia Hardy, whom Morbius had abducted earlier. As they arrived Morbius attacked them. However, Blade was able to overpower Morbius and hold him at gunpoint with a solar powered gun. Terri then walked up to Blade and asked him to let her take Morbius into custody. Blade told Terri that all vampires must be killd. However, Terri replied that his mother would not want him to do this. Blade agreed and lowered his weapon. At that moment Spider-Man arrived and tackled Blade because he believed that he was going to kill Morbius. This gave Morbius enough time to get away. Morbius was then accidentally exposed to the radiation from the Neogenic Recombinator and was transformed into a bat creature. Morbius then flew away. With Morbius defeated Terri asked Blade if he would ever see him again and suggested that they go on a date. However, Blade told Terri that because he constantly hunted the undead she would be in danger at all times. As Blade drove off on his motorcycle Terri told herself that love was overrated. Sometime after this Terri Lee was promoted to the rank of lieutenant. Peter Parker: Framed When the federal government began to investigate Wilson Fisk for selling classified information Fisk's son, Richard Fisk, framed Peter for his crimes to throw the feds off their trail. Terri Lee was present when Agent Susan Choi arrested Peter. Peter was eventually broke out of police custody by Richard Fisk's men to leave no doubt in anyone's mind the he was guilty. However, Peter was later rescued by Daredevil. Susan Choi was really a corrupt federal agent that was hired by Richard Fisk to help him frame Peter. Detective Lee believed that Agent Choi had not fully investigated Peter and believed that he was innocent. Terri Lee confronted Susan Choi about this. However, agent Choi told Terri Lee that her investigation was over and all that remained was capturing Peter. Terri Lee had suspicions about Agent Choi and followed her. Terri Lee then learned that Susan Choi was working with Richard Fisk to frame Peter Parker. Peter was later kidnapped by Chameleon and was brought to Kingpin's mansion where Richard Fisk had him placed in a chamber that would suck all of the oxygen out and suffocate Peter. However, at that moment Terri Lee and the NYPD raided Fisk's mansion. As Terri Lee was about to free Peter from the chamber she was attacked by Susan Choi. The two of them briefly fought but Terri Lee was able to subdue Susan Choi. Terri Lee then freed Peter Parker from the chamber and arrested Richard Fisk and Susan Choi. Carnage When the NYPD trapped the insane criminal, Cletus Kasady, in his home Terri Lee arrived and went into the home with three uniformed officers. However, Terri Lee was separated from the other officers and ended up trapped in a room with Cletus Kasady. Lee pulled out her gun and aimed it at Kasady. However, Kasady was able to knock the gun out of her hand. At that moment Spider-Man burst in. However, Kasady lifted up his shirt and revealed that he had a bomb strapped to his waist. Spider-Man was able to grab to bomb and get it far enough away where it didn't harm anyone. Terri Lee then arrested Cletus Kasady and he was sent to the Ravencroft Institute for the Criminally Insane. Not to long after Kasady's arrest Baron Mordo gave Kasady a symbiote and turned him into Carnage. Carnage then escaped Ravencroft and Mordo had Carnage steal people's life forces so he could use them to free his master, Dormammu, from the Dark Dimension. Carnage later began attacking New York City and draining people of their life forces. Terri Lee and the police force attempted to stop Carnage but he was too powerful. Carnage was then able to get away. Sometime later Madame Web warned Spider-Man that Carnage was waiting for a mutual acquiescence of theirs. Spider-Man realized that their mutual acquiescence must have been Terri Lee and he hurried to her apartment. As Terri Lee got home she was attacked by Carnage. However, Spider-Man arrived and the two of them fought. Despite Spider-Man's attempts to save Terri Lee, Carnage was still able to steal her life force which sent her into a coma. Spider-Man then joined forces with Venom and Iron Man and tracked down Carnage and Baron Mordo. Carnage used the life forces he stole to free Dormammu from the Dark Dimension. However, Spider-Man was able to use the Inter-Dimensional Probe to send Dormammu and Carnage back into the Dark Dimension and trap them there. This caused all the life forces Carnage stole to be freed and returned to the people they were stolen from. Terri Lee's life force returned to her which brought her out of her coma. Appearances *The Menace of Mysterio *Enter the Punisher *Duel of the Hunters *Blade, the Vampire Hunter *The Immortal Vampire *Enter the Green Goblin *Framed *The Man Without Fear *Venom Returns *Carnage Trivia *Terri Lee was is an original character created specifically for Spider-Man: The Animated Series. *On the Spider-Man: The Animated Series Facebook page, John Semper Jr. revealed that he named Terri Lee after his youngest sister. *Many fans believe that Terri Lee was based off Jean DeWolff who was a police detective and supporting character in the Spider-Man comic books. *Terri Lee was eventually adapted into the comics. Category:Supporting characters Category:A-Z Category:Original characters Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters